realm_defense_hero_legends_tdfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fee/@comment-2600:1700:FB40:8850:2CCD:CC12:6506:4993-20191112053139
Fee is an awesome hero! I personally like archers and loved her in this game. She was my first for everything: first to upgrade her abilities to their second level, first to use elixir to get her to her maximum level (35 at the time of this writing), first to awaken in Realm Seige (RS) all the way to its' maximum of rank 6 (R6), and finally first to get a skin from tournament coins. She is perhaps also the first that will need to be replaced by other heroes that you will unlock as you progress through the game. She is actually one of the best heroes in the game for the early campaign levels, due to her high attack speed, her astonishing range (especially with level-2 Eagle Eye; put her somewhere and leave her be - she requires very little management, and can cover 2 or often even 3 entrances & exits), and especially how good she is at killing air units that can otherwise take you by surprise. Basically, if you need a hero that can help you win the first time through a level (where you don't know what's coming), she is tops. She also has a good progression of talents that won't make you feel like you are wasting your time in awakening her (in comparison, many heroes give no additional talents at some awakening ranks, like Efrigid @ her R5). She is also very visually stunning - @ her R3, put her near a W1 (world 1) mage tower and she looks like she's shooting a machine gun she's so fast! And @ her R6, putting Smoulder and Bolton in the team too has a really COOL effect! (plus gives her the ability to damage multiple enemies at once: in Smoulder's case, a true aoe blast effect about every 10th shot, and in Bolton's, a lightning arc that shoots out to additional enemies even at long-distances that Bolton himself cannot manage to reach) She is also deceptively good at Shattered Realm levels, in that she is the only hero I know of who can outright solo all of the levels there ("solo" means to put any other heroes you have in a corner somewhere and not let them contribute, which btw is easier for some heroes Smoulder than for others Lancelot, with his Heaven's Fist). So to summarize: she is nearly the best hero there is for a bunch of stuff in the early/mid-game. Unfortunately, she starts to show her age quite quickly in the game: somewhere late in W4 she will get very difficult to use (b/c of meteors that hit the ground, and enemies that spring up from them, dealing significant damage that she is not prepared to handle, plus causing her to engage in melee & thus preventing her from using her true mode as a ranged hero), and while she will regain some utility in early W5 & possibly W6 for flying units, she will quickly be replaced by other heroes that can handle the variety of situations better. Then too in RS (which you unlock after completing W2), even @ R6 she will quickly fall behind. BTW, a lot of the reason for this is that she is primarily an "offensive" hero, having extremely high offense but almost no defense (as a ranged unit should), but this means that when enemies start to have significantly more armor, she cannot cope as well as other heroes with that change. An example of someone who can is Efrigid, where even after her damage becomes negligible, she still has a slowing/stalling effect that can be very useful to give towers or other heroes time to do the actual killing. Thus, even though Efrigid is nowhere near as powerful for the early game as Fee, a lot of people use Efrigid - who is useful all the way through to the end of the game - rather than heavily investing in Fee, who is not. In tournaments, having Fee @ R6 is mandatory to win when she is blessed in higher-level tournaments (e.g., beyond Gold), but otherwise she never appears in any hero line-up. Thus, if you are someone that prioritizes "efficiency" (or perhaps lacks patience?), you may decide to focus on purchasing and awakening other heroes first (e.g., Connie, Efrigid, etc.), before eventually returning to Fee one day (or...perhaps never? she does tend to be used early on in tournaments, where the competition is much less & it is easier to win without having the best hero investments). If you do use her though, I can promise you that she is a lot of fun! :-P -OpenStars